Psylocke
Characteristics *Height- 6'0" *Weight- 155 lbs *Eyes- Violet *Hair- Purple (modified permanently by Spiral in her Body Shoppe) *Citizenship- British History Background Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock's father was James Braddock Sr. and he once lived in an alternate dimension. He was sent to Earth to create the ultimate protector, Captain Britain. He ended up having twins, Elizabeth and Brian. Betsy was born and raised in England in a small town called Maldon, Essex. She was born a bit after midnight on April 23, 1956. (Since comics characters never age, or age very slowly, the year of her birth varies. Her current birth year is 1982.) Their parents died at a young age and they had many adventures growing up. Her twin brother Brian began pursuing physics as a major during college while Betsy decided to become a charter pilot. One day, Betsy received news that her brother Jamie had been injured in an accident, so Betsy called Brian and the two flew back to their mansion in Britain. Their plane crashed after a psychic attack when they began to close in on the mansion. Manifestation of Abilities Eventually, Betsy would be influenced by no mind control by Dr. Synne. They would be able to restrain Betsy but it was nothing short of easy. Next Brian would defeat Synne and he would lose control over one of his agents, who would reveal that he was truly working for the Red Skull. Brian and Betsy would team up with Captain America to defeat the Red Skull, this is when Betsy first used her newly manifested powers. Betsy discovered that she had precognitive abilities that grew to telepathic powers. For a long time, Betsy had lost track of her brother because of his adventures in America and other dimensions. Betsy would soon quit her charter pilot job and pursued a career in modeling. To set herself apart, she began dying her hair purple and her career took off. When Brian decided to go overseas to college, Betsy contacted S.T.R.I.K.E. psychically to try and join them. She was recruited into the British agency, S.T.R.I.K.E.'s Psi Division. During her time there, she would develop romantic relationships with fellow S.T.R.I.K.E. members. Her twin brother Brian, would eventually become Captain Britain. While working with S.T.R.I.K.E. one of her assignments was to infiltrate the Hellfire Club (her father was the Black Bishop of the London branch), but the mission was soon abandoned when she encountered Sage who warned her to stay away. Mad Jim Jaspers had used his powers to warp reality. There was a group of superhuman hunters after Captain Britain, and Tom Lennox (Betsy's former lover) sacrificed himself to allow Captain Britain enough time to escape. However, Betsy was later kidnapped by Government Officials and was sent into a concentration camp. During her time in the camp she met a woman named Victoria Bentley ( Dr. Strange's friend) and Victoria would teach Betsy how to harness the trauma she had gone through and use it to power her psionic abilities and energies. Eventually they would be let out after Captain Britain stopped Jaspers. Upon repairing the damages that was caused by the reality warp, an alternate version of Captain Britain called Captain Briton came and switched places with Captain Britain, and handed him over to the Technet who were after Captain Briton . He then proceeded to try and rape Betsy, but in self-defence Betsy attacked him mentally and killed him. The New Captain Britain When the RCX agency (which took over S.T.R.I.K.E.) approached Brian and asked him to help them. Brian refused, so they would trick Brian into leaving America. One of the agents in RCX was Betsy's other former lover from S.T.R.I.K.E., Matthew (now named Gabriel). He would persuade Betsy to take the mantle of Captain Britain and she received training from Captain UK (a Captain Britain from an alternate universe). While wearing the Captain Britain costume, it gave her enhanced abilities and enabled her to fly. Betsy would assume this role while Captain Britain was away working for the covert British agency RCX. Betsy was then lured into a trap by one of her brother's enemy, Vixen. She was almost beaten to death by Slaymaster until Betsy was able to telepathically contact her brother. Captain Britain came in time and crushed the head of Slaymaster. Betsy was unfortunately blinded in the process. She was offered cybernetic eyes from RCX but refused to take them and decided to rely on her telepathy to see. Gabriel would soon propose to Betsy, which she accepted. The couple went on vacation to Switzerland so Betsy could recuperate in peace. X-Men In Switzerland, Betsy was seeing with her telepathy to see the world through the eyes of the other people around her. There, she was captured by Mojo and Spiral, who held her captive for about a year, during which they gave her bionic eyes to replace the damaged ones, named her “Psylocke“ and made her the star of a TV show called "Wildways", which actually was an otherdimensional realm. Kids all over the world were encouraged to call a certain phone number and join the Wildways and, ultimately, the New Mutants became involved too. After Warlock and Cypher were able to release Betsy from Mojo’s hold, all of them returned to Westchester. Betsy decided to stay at Xavier’s school, wanting to learn how to master her powers, since she had been a victim too long. Strangely, the bionic eyes remained with Betsy, giving her visual sight again. Little did she know that the implanted eyes could also function as cameras that allowed Mojo to record everything she saw and broadcast it as TV shows in his Mojoverse. Over the next days, Psylocke discovered, through her telepathy, that Doug Ramsey of the New Mutants was in love with her. Even though she had similar feelings, she did not explore their relationship further since he was under age. When Sabretooth invaded the mansion while the X-Men and New Mutants were away on assignments, Betsy protected the children at the mansion and was able to last long enough until Wolverine arrived to engage in one on one combat with Sabretooth. Betsy would then scan Sabretooth's mind to figure out his plans. It was her bravery in risking her life luring Sabretooth away from the Xavier Institute and the injured inside that earned her Wolverine's respect. Later when the X-Men shows became an outstanding success, Mojo tried to turn them into his loyal servants by reducing them to childhood and raising them anew, yet they were saved by the New Mutants. During the fight, Betsy learned of the purpose of the bionic eyes, but she decided to keep it secret. During a battle with Adversary, Betsy was killed, then resurrected and teleported away to Australia by Roma. After this Betsy decided to wear an armour to protect herself. Later, Storm was thought to be dead and several other X-Men like Wolverine and Rogue were missing, so Psylocke took leadership of the X-Men. Much to the dislike of Havok who didn't trust Betsy because of her casual reading of his mind. Kwannon To prevent the X-Men's death, which she had foreseen in a precognitive vision, Betsy sent the team through the Siege Perilous, a device given to her by Roma, Merlyn's daughter. The Siege Perilous would give them all new lives. Betsy awoke on an island near China without her memories. She was found by the evil ninja group, The Hand. The leader of The Hand, Matsuo Tsurayaba, wanted to save the life of his brain-dead girlfriend, Kwannon. To do so, he had Spiral's Bodyshoppe switch Betsy's and Kwannon's souls. Spiral not only switched their bodies but also fused their minds and physical features. They shared the same memories and shared half of Psylocke's telepathic powers. Betsy was given to The Mandarin to serve as his assassin. While working as an assassin, Betsy changed her armour to a more revealing outfit, and learned to focus her psychic energy and turn them into the "psychic knife". On her first assignment as Lady Mandarin, she had to battle Wolverine. When she stabbed Wolverine in the head with her psychic knife, it showed her his memories and revealed to Psylocke who she truly was. Psylocke then rejected her role as Lady Mandarin and escaped with Wolverine and Jubilee to Genosha. In Genosha Psylocke, Wolverine, and Jubilee discovered that the X-Men and the New Mutants had been captured by Cameron Hodge. They also met Havok on Genosha, then they went on and defeated Cameron Hodge. Once the X-Men were free, they all headed back to New York. Then they all re-joined the X-Men. Soon, Psylocke’s loyalties were put to the test. Shortly after the original five X-Men rejoined, the team found themselves under attack by Fenris and Matsu’o Tsurayaba. During the battle, he used a post-hypnotic command, causing Betsy to switch sides and oppose the X-Men. Her entire team ended up captive, but it turned out that she was only feigning obedience. Psylocke had truly overcome her brainwashing. When the X-Men split into two teams, Psylocke joined Cyclops' team. She eventually started flirting with him and when Jean Grey found out, the two started fighting. They were interrupted when Kwannon (now calling herself Revanche turned up at the Xavier Institute (in Betsy's body) and claimed to be the real Psylocke. Not knowing what or who to believe, the X-Men had no choice but allow her to stay. Revanche then confessed to Psylocke that she had contracted the Legacy Virus thanks to Spiral. Soon after, Revanche was mercy-killed by Matsuo Tsurayaba. Upon her death Betsy gained her full telepathic powers and the and remaining pieces of herself but was still able to retain Revanche's martial arts skills. Kwannon's fractured memories and personality were also removed from Psyocke's mind by Matsuo who gained a small fraction of Kwannon's psychic powers. Afterwards, Jean re-trained Betsy to use her telepathy and she also started a relationship with Angel Crimson Dawn Sabretooth had been living in the mansion pretending to be mentally handicapped. He attacked Boom Boom and Psylocke, in an attempt to save her, Psylocke battled Sabretooth. Although Psylocke was now a master martial artist, Sabretooth's raw strength was too much for her. In a desperate attempt to beat him, she stabbed him in the head with her psychic knife. However, due to being stabbed in the head already by Wolverine, he lost part of his brain so he was immune to the psychic attacks from Psylocke. Sabretooth then proceeded to brutally beat Psylocke to near death. In a desperate attempt to save her life, Angel, Wolverine, and Doctor Strange went to the Crimson Dawn to retrieve a magical healing liquid. They found it and used it on Psylocke, however there was a side effect. It left a red dagger tattoo on Psylocke's left eye. This gave her the ability to hide and teleport through shadows. The tattoo also made her personality colder, which put a strain on her relationship with Angel. When a demon named Kuragari took over the Crimson Dawn, he demanded a debt be paid for the healing liquid they used for Psylocke. He wanted to corrupt Psylocke and make her his queen. However, in order for Psylocke to be freed, Angel gave part of his essence to Kuragari. Once Psylocke was freed from Kuragari, the two of them defeated the demon. After this incident, Angel and Psylocke retired from the X-Men. Shadow King Storm received a message from her adopted mother asking for help. Storm gathered Psylocke, Wolverine, and a few other untrained X-Men. Psylocke teleported them all using her Shadow Teleport ability. When they arrived, Psylocke and Wolverine were immediately engaged in battle with sand-warriors. When they finally located Storm and her mother in the village, the other villagers were kidnapped by Ananasi. Psylocke scanned Storm's mother and found out that their enemy was a powerful telepath whose barriers even Psylocke couldn't get past. Psylocke decided to take the fight to the Astral Plane. There they discovered the villagers standing there as if they were mindless. During a fight with Ananasi, Psylocke accidentally stabbed a mindless villager with the psychic knife. This caused a giant shock-wave that disabled the powers of anyone that was a telepath. Ananasi finally took off his mask and revealed that he was the Shadow King. The Shadow King was able to trick Psylocke into using her psi-wave to remove all mutant telepathy on Earth so he could mind control everyone. They battled each other, and the Shadow King destroyed Psylocke's psychic form which nearly killed her. Psylocke was able to survive with the help of the Crimson Dawn. She gained a new shadow form with new abilities. Psylocke then helped Storm's mother escape from the prison and together they found Storm. Psylocke turned the two into shadows because the Shadow King could not sense them in that form. Psylocke engaged him in battle again and tried to hold him off; as Psylocke could not hold the shadow covering Storm and her mother and use her abilities to fight the Shadow King at the same time, she tossed them back to reality. Psylocke then submitted to defeat and swore allegiance to the Shadow King. However, he did not believe her and took her to his prison. The Shadow King devised a plan to take over everyone's mind, but was tricked by Psylocke into over using himself. With a weakened Shadow King, Psylocke was able to separate him from his powers. Therefore, she was able to trap him in the psi-plane. However, in order for her to keep him imprisoned she had to keep her telepathic powers focused on trapping him, which is the reason why she temporarily lost the ability to use it. Later when Wolverine was brainwashed by Apocalypse into the Death persona, Psylocke, Archangel and others attempted to help him. To help find where Logan was, Betsy forced herself into using Cerebro, even though there was a risk the Shadow King would escape. Whilst using Cerbro the Shadow King began to lure Betsy into freeing him, but before it was too late Warren used their psychic connection to stop her and save her from herself, telling her he'd always be there to save her. When Jean tried to help Psylocke deal with the Shadow King, the two ended up switching powers. So Psylocke's telepathy was added to Phoenix's telepathy, and Psylocke gained telekinesis. Psylocke then returned to active duty on the X-Men and began to flirt with Neal Shaara which resulted in a break-up with Angel. Family Psylocke then joined Storm's X-treme X-Men team to search for Destiny's diaries in Spain. Psylocke fought a man named Vargas, but his sword skills were too much for Psylocke. Vargas ended up killing Psylocke. Psylocke was buried at the Braddock family estate. Psylocke was then mysteriously resurrected and her Crimson Dawn tattoo was gone, and so were the powers that it gave her. Psylocke did not regain her telepathy but the telekinesis that she got from Jean became much stronger. Even Marvel Girl admitted that the level of her telekinesis was beyond hers. During a mission in the Savage Land, Psylocke displayed how much her power had increased. During the House of M, Psylocke was returned to England and was a princess. Since Psylocke and Rachel were in the White-Hot Room, they retained their memories throughout the event. When House of M ended, Psylocke was one of the few that retained her mutant power. It was then revealed that Psylocke had been resurrected by her eldest brother Jamie Braddock. Jamie has the ability to manipulate the quantum strings that comprise reality. Jamie also claimed that he had made Psylocke immune to reality warping. Jamie said that this was all a plan to make Psylocke the ultimate weapon against the "Foursaken". Then Jamie was grabbed by a mysterious giant hand and Nightcrawler teleported everyone out of the area. Psylocke and the team were kidnapped by the Foursaken, but they could not detect Psylocke, exactly as Jamie had planned. Psylocke, the X-Men, and the Foursaken was sucked down a hole. They defeated their enemies and Jamie returned everyone back to where they were. After Psylocke helped Storm free some people in Africa, she returned to England to talk to her brother, Brian, about Jamie. The Shadow King had returned by then and taken over an alternate reality Professor X. He lured Psylocke to visit him and controlled all the members of New Excalibur - minus Sage - into beating Brian. Psylocke created a telekinetic bubble inside Shadow Xavier's brain to give him a stroke, which freed New Excalibur from his control. Just as Psylocke was about to hit the killing blow with her psychic sword, she disappeared in a flash of light. Exiles Betsy wasn't unhinged from time as the Exiles usually are, but was still recruited to help mend broken realities. When she was brought to the Panoptichron - the Crystal Palace she was greeted by an alternate reality Sabretooth, who she instinctively lashed out at because of her nearly being killed twice by her reality's Sabretooth. Eventually, after a long fight Psylocke realized that this Sabretooth was not the evil man she knew, but a much nicer counterpart of Sabretooth. She then met Morph and Heather Hudson and they told her about the other Exiles members in trouble in Earth-1720. Psylocke, Sabretooth and Morph teleported there to look for their teammates. They battled a few Hydra members and eventually caught up with that reality's Mr. Fantastic. Later, they realized that the other Exiles members were brainwashed and forced to join HYDRA. Psylocke then had to confront Madame Hydra (Invisible Woman in this reality) and her lover, Wolverine. Psylocke had the upper hand on Wolverine until Slaymaster showed up. She became so terrified of him that she forgot about Wolverine, who ended up stabbing her in the back - Slaymaster is a man she had never been able to beat and it was Earth-616 Slaymaster that took out her eyes long ago. Later the entire reality seemingly exploded before Heather's eyes, but in fact Reed Richards actually saved it. Everyone was able to recuperate fully and finally returned to the Exiles command centre. However, the entire place was deserted. They discovered that six months had gone by, and since Heather thought the team was dead, she just left and went home to her own reality. Psylocke agreed to be a member of the Exiles and decided to work with the computers first in order to get used to her new surroundings. While working at the monitors, Betsy fell asleep. However, she didn't have an ordinary dream. She fell into a little island in space where an old couple were having lunch. They asked her to stay and eat, and while Betsy was thinking the old lady responded to Betsy's question. Shocked that they could read her mind, the couple began talking to her about the universe and how all of time and space were unravelling. The man asked Betsy to save it as she woke up. All of a sudden, a mysterious girl was transported right next to Betsy at the Exiles' Headquarters. The girl turned out to be an alternate reality of Kitty Pryde. Betsy tried to help her but she began freaking out and hurt herself after she running into a wall she couldn't phase through. Betsy then took her to the infirmary. Meanwhile, Doctor Doom of an alternate reality got his hands on the Tallus from Sabretooth. He used it to transport his men to the Exiles' headquarters, where Betsy tried to fend them off. However, they overwhelmed her and electrocuted her unconscious. Luckily for Betsy, Thunderbird, who had been in a coma after a battle with Galactus and kept in stasis in the infirmary, had just awakened and despite not knowing who Psylocke and Shadowcat were immediately sided with them and fought off the intruders. After successfully getting rid of Doom's henchmen, the three of them witnessed the annihilation of the reality the other Exiles had been sent to. Psylocke noticed that their teammates had been scattered over various realities, thus complicating the task of retrieving them all. Thankfully, the Exiles managed to get back together, and Betsy and Thunderbird treated themselves with a visit to the New Excalibur team's victory celebration. Upon opening the door, Brian was shocked to see his sister - whom he believed dead - alive and well. The twins started talking about their latest respective adventures, leading to Brian being slightly annoyed that the Exiles had seemingly taken up what used to be his task - eg. defending the Multiverse. However, the doorbell rang once more, this time resulting in Brian being gravely injured by Rouge-Mort. Betsy obviously attacked her in retaliation, but her blows seemingly did not affect Rouge-Mort. Both teams - Exiles and New Excalibur - managed to escape, but this was only the beginning of a series of events related in X-Men: Die By The Sword, which led to a few line-up changes for both teams and most importantly the death of Roma. After these events, Betsy told Brian she would stay with the Exiles, as she considered Professor X had already more X-Men than he could use. Longshot decided to stay back with Dazzler, whereas Sage, now with Roma's memories, joined the Exiles. In the meantime old Exiles members Nocturne and Thunderbird took a sabbatical to recuperate after Nocturne's stroke. Blink joined them leaving Sabretooth as team leader and recently added members Rogue (of Earth-1009) and Mystiq (the male counterpart of Mystique from Earth-797) along with Morph, Psylocke, Shadowcat and Sage as the new team roster. Psylocke still couldn't be detected by the Palace's computer so Sabretooth created an armband for her serving as her personal version of the Tallus. As a result Psylocke would now be able to fully function within the Palace although previously it seemed that she was considered non-existent for The Computer. Slaymaster Betsy travelled to several realities. Upon arriving on a certain Earth, Psylocke had a mental breakdown due to this world's Psylocke counterpart psyche being at war with Betsy's own psyche in order to control her body. This reality's Ogun approached Psylocke and offered to train her so she could avenge the death of his apprentice, who was killed by Slaymaster, who was killing different alternate versions of Psylocke due to her defeating him in an earlier mission. Turns out that that realities version of Psylocke was actually Lady Mandarin who was trying to take over Betsy's body. During the battle of the psyches, Lady Mandarin begins to start winning over Betsy. This causes Betsy's appearance to start changing into Lady Mandarin's, in-particular, the return of the Crimson Dawn tattoo. Eventually Betsy gets the upper hand and, in tears, kills Lady Mandarin and is 'finally free'. After the fight, Betsy is finally able to face the Slaymaster. During a mission against the Shi'ar Death Commandos, Psylocke is shot in the back and uses her TK to keep the wound together whilst fighting. Soon the Slaymaster arrives and stabs Betsy in the back. Psylocke fights him hand to hand while trying to concentrate in keeping her wounds together. She eventually defeats him but doesn't kill him, saying she's not a killer. After trying to attack her again, the Slaymaster teleports away. During the mission, Betsy's teammate Cat was killed. Betsy mourns her death but eventually returns to the crystal palce with Mystiq, Sabretooth, Gambit where they meet Sage. Tessa explains that she has merged the essence of her being with that of the palace and that whenever someone tries to communicate with the palace, they'll be talking to her. Betsy was mad at Sage and ran away. Tessa follows her and says that she did what she had to do because the palace had lost its soul and because of that, whole dimensions were ending and the omniverse was dying. Psylocke and Sage had a heart-to-heart and Betsy asks her what if this has no going back to what Sage responds that she simply doesn't care: she says she has a sense of everything and might as well make existence a better place. Later Betsy and Sabretooth express their feelings more intimately. Later, the Slaymaster continues to kill alternate versions of Psylocke, and each time he does Betsy gets slammed by a resonance wave of energy in the Crystal Palace. She decides it's time to bring this to an end. Betsy asks Sage to run a hologram simulation of Slaymaster so she can train, however this simulation ends up defeating her. Psylocke runs away, but Sage catches up with her and share some words. While both are at it, the Crystal Palace shows them a vision of Slaymaster killing Brian, Betsy's twin brother. Psylocke decides to go back to the 616 timeline to stop him. After spending the whole day in London, Slaymaster finally shows up. They fight, but Slaymaster easily beats Psylocke. When Captain Britain arrives to help her, but Betsy says this is her fight and asks her brother to lets her finish this by herself. Psylocke severely beats Slaymaster, so he tries to run away, but Betsy breaks his teleporter. She says this is a challenge to the death and all the Psylocke's from all the different realities that Slaymaster killed manifest themselves to witness the battles final end and finally kills him once and for all. Brian and Betsy talk for a bit and hugged each other. In the end, she returns to the Crystal Palace and reunites with Sabretooth, kissing him. Sisterhood/X-Club Returning to Earth-616 under unknown circumstances, Betsy was captured by a woman Scott Summers believed to be his presumed deceased ex-wife Madelyne Pryor, calling herself the Red Queen. The Red Queen had Spiral, Lady Deathstrike, and Chimera, all members of her Sisterhood of Mutants, bring the body of Kwannon (which is also Betsy's original body) to their hideout. Through a ritual the Red Queen, using the combined might of the Sisterhood, reanimated the dead body and transferred Betsy's mind back into her original form, while the Asian body of Kwannon simply appeared to die. When the Sisterhood attacked the X-Men in order to gain a lock of Jean Grey's hair that Wolverine had stored, it was Psylocke who did battle with Logan until they managed to escape. When the X-members Dazzler, Storm, Karma, and Emma came to confront the Sisterhood at their base, Psylocke and the Mastermind sisters were left to battle them. Dazzler tries to reason with Psylocke and bring her back to her senses, but it's hopeless. Dazzler then generates a huge beam of light and ends up blowing off half of Betsy's face. Psylocke manages to break free for a moment and uses her psi-knife on herself. Inside Psylocke's mind, the real Betsy is at war with her evil self, and ultimately kills the evil being inside of her. Dazzler tries to wake up a seemingly dead Psylocke, when Betsy suddenly awakes in the Asian body. Psylocke is now freed of the Sisterhood's control rejoins the X-Men. Psylocke reveals she has regained her telepathy (while also retaining her telekinesis) and travels back in time with Beast and his X-Club in order to study the birth of mutant kind and find a way to revert M-Day. During Utopia, Betsy is seen trying to handle the riots in San Francisco, later Cyclops gives Psylocke and the X-Club members a mission to install a number of devices on a huge piece of rock under the sea. When the devices are successfully installed Cyclops gives the order to "rise". When risen the rock is identified to be Asteroid M and will now serve as the X-Men's new base of operations called Utopia. Later when the group arrive on top of Utopia they join the battle against Norman Osborn and his Dark Avengers and remaining Dark X-Men. The group take on Dark Beast and Betsy impales him with her psychic katana. After the battle is won she is seen with Emma Frost and Kavita Rao, consulting about Emma's sliver void. Utopia After the X-Men defeat the Dark X-Men, Psylocke helps Namor, along with the rest of the X-Men, defeat a monstrous version of his deceased ex-wife Marrina. Betsy amplifies Iceman's powers telepathically to an extremely powerful level. Psylocke also witnesses Deadpool begging to join the X-Men and helps invade the Hidden City of Atlas after the Agents of Atlas steal Cerebra, she is defeated in battle by Namora. After this, Psylocke and Nightcrawler try to rescue Wolverine from the clutches of Dr. Rot. Kurt and Betsy find a giant psychic engine built with human brains. Psylocke tells Nightcrawler not to smash it, as the engine is like a giant psychic bomb, just waiting to go off. Betsy explains that the bomb could turn everyone crazy for a few moments, she then defuses it carefully with her psy-knife. After one of the bombs go off, Kurt and Betsy temporarily go insane but are saved by Wolverine. After they come to their senses, Nightcrawler finds some of Betsy's hair in his mouth, they promise to never talk about what happened in that thirty seconds again. Psylocke and Nightcrawler are then approached by Pixie's mother, Mrs. Gwynn, asking where her daughter is, they promise to find and rescue her. Emma Frost, Nightcrawler, Psylocke, Rockslide, Anole and Blindfold go looking for the missing girls: Pixie, X-23, Mercury and Armor. Whilst looking the group comes into conflict with the Mastermind sisters and Mrs. Gwynn. Later Psylocke is the only person present when Dr.Takiguchi passes away, she informs the X-Men in tears and attends his funeral. During the funeral Magneto gatecrashes, Cyclops informs Betsy to use her psychic knife on Magneto, if necessary. Suddenly the island is attacked by three Predator X, Psylocke helps defeat one of the creatures. After that Psylocke helps Cyclops and Professor X attempt to get the sliver of the Void out of Emma Frost's head, Betsy's role was to lobotomize Emma or Cyclops if the void took over. After the sliver of the Void is successfully sealed, Beast tells the small group that he's leaving, much to Betsy's shock. Shortly after this, Cyclops sends Wolverine, Psylocke and Colossus to hit NY to track down where the Predator X's came from and the source of the nanites. Logan follows the remaining Predator X's scent to the sewers of the city, where the X-Men find out that Fantomex already dealt with the monster. The X-Men ask for Fantomex's aid to determine where the Predators came from, but Fantomex is not willing to help. The group track the Predator's point of origin inside a building, where the super-powered beings who sent the Beasts are waiting for them. They then engage in battle. The villains easily overcome the X-Men, as they have data on the X-Men's powers and fighting techniques. Fantomex arrives to help the X-Men, while E.V.A. shuts down the Facility's computer with all the stolen data. Wolverine, Psylocke, Colossus and Fantomex now manage to take on their foes. On their way back to Utopia, the group receive word of Kitty Pryde returning. They arrive as fast as they can. Psylocke then witnesses Kitty's return to the X-Men. Days pass and after their mission together, Fantomex gives Psylocke flowers, hinting at a new romance between the two. Kill Mat'suo With the crisis in San Fransisco past, Psylocke turns her attention to personal matters, namely restoring her old body to the sanctity of its grave in Tokyo. Somewhat shaken by this latest (albeit temporary) body-swap and seeking to make sense of her being and her identity, Betsy hoped that by putting her past self to rest, she would be able to move forward with her life. Taking a Blackbird to Tokyo along with Wolverine (who had some business of his own to take care of), Betsy is attacked by Hand ninjas at the graveyard. While she fights them off, she sees, horrified, as they destroy her old body in the name of Mat'suo Tsurabya, and vows revenge against the man who had destroyed the last link to her past. As Betsy went on a rampage through the Tokyo underworld in order to find her tormentor, she quickly discovered that things were not entirely as they seemed. The X-Men's old ally Yukio was intent on keeping her from killing Mat'suo, while another assassin, the fiery Jinn, was also hunting him down in retaliation for the murder of his pregnant wife. Her anger fading, Psylocke defeated the two before tracking Mat'suo down, intent on understanding why he had done these things in an attempt to evade his manipulations. What she saw horrified her; Mat'sou had been reduced to an armless shell of a man by Wolverine, who had continued his tradition of removing one of Mat'suo body parts on the anniversary of Mariko Yashida's death until there was little left of the man. Mat'suo had engineered these attacks in order to ensure his death at the hands of either Psylocke or Jinn, as he could not longer take his own life, and Mariko's anniversary had come again. Stunned, Psylocke was confronted by Wolverine, who had come once again to take his pound of flesh from the murderer of his love, and Betsy soon found herself fighting against him. Psylocke realizes Matsu'o purposefully provoked her and Jinn hoping that he would no longer need to suffer at the hands of Wolverine. Betsy tries to talk Logan out of it, but it's useless. Wolverine attacks Psylocke, and Betsy uses her psi-knife on Logan expecting that he would come to his senses. It doesn't work. Psylocke learns the hard way that only the animal in him remains. The brutal battle continues, Wolverine not stopping, Psylocke is unable to focus until Jinn wakes up; he takes on Logan and tells Betsy that he's going home and that she should follow her own advice: to choose to live. Wolverine returns and stabs Jinn, who flies away in pain. Betsy manages to focus and uses her psi-knife on Logan one more time. Psylocke remembers Jinn's words. She comes to the conclusion that this life isn't hers and that she died a long time ago. She's tired of fighting. Psylocke drops her weapons and tells Wolverine that if he wishes to kill her, then be it. After a few moments of silence, Logan tells her to kill Matsu'o, but warns her that they will have a talk later about this desire to die that she has developed. And so he leaves with Yukio to the Blackbird. Psylocke faces Matsu'o once more. He knew it was going to be her to kill him. He's ready. Psylocke uses her telepathy on Matsu'o, making him see his body the way it once was, as well as Kwannon to receive him with open arms. Betsy kills him. "For so long, my life has been out of my own control. Chaos and serendipity, wrapped in insanity. I have suffered. I have lost. Not just my life, but my very soul. Myself. But no more. Now I know who I am". Back in Utopia, Psylocke meets Mercury. Betsy praises her for not wanting to kill Sack earlier, despite everything she's been through. Psylocke tells her to "Hold on to yourself with everything you've got". Mercury asks her if she found what she was looking for in Japan, to what Betsy replies: "It's a start". Necrosha After Selene's force invade Utopia, Psylocke and Dazzler help fight off the resurrected Dark Riders, even though they don't know who they are. Psylocke is then part of a team composed by Nightcrawler that are sent to Muir Island. On the island, Colossus wonders if Psylocke has lost her telekinesis, but she proves him wrong, by sending him flying. Proteus then reveals himself, he lured the X-Men to Muir Island to be set free from Destiny's body. Psylocke looks inside Proteus' mind and reveals his intentions. Proteus confronts Betsy with her worst fear, being dead again, and ends up possessing her. Rogue and Magneto are the only X-Men left un-possessed. Rogue absorbs Betsy's powers and uses the psy-knife on him, but it's useless. Magneto then uses his powers to lift a piece of rock with him and Proteus (in Blindfold's body) on it, taking the fight to outer space. Rogue, using Psylocke's powers, breaks Proteus' hold on everyone, except for Husk. When 'Husk' is close to touch Rogue, Psylocke arrives and uses her psi-knife on Paige, setting her free. Proteus and Magneto keep on fighting. Erik reveals he's been distracting Proteus in order to understand his energy pattern, as he's made of pure energy, electrons. This way, Magneto is able to purge Proteus out of Blindfold's body, sending him away. Psylocke asks him where is Proteus, to what Magneto replies that he doesn't know and that he will come back sooner or later. After Necrosha, Dazzler finds and defeats her un-stable sister, Mortis. She brings her back to Utopia which Cyclops is not too happy about since Lois killed Diamond Lil and still wants to kill Alison. Psylocke says Lois suffered great trauma, causing her psyche to shatter. Betsy puts Lois is a psychically induced coma, planning to rehabilitate her on the Astral Plane. Saying it could take years to heal her, but she will help. Dazzler thanks Betsy for all she's done, and they hug. Second Coming Cyclops assembles a main Alpha Roster team to go to where Cable was detected. Psylocke is part of the Alpha Roster along with, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Colossus, X-23, Angel and Magik. The team is teleported to Winchester where Cable and Hope where, but the two are already gone, leaving only dead The Right soldiers behind. Cyclops then orders the team to bring back Hope to Utopia. Magik teleports the Alpha Roster right above the Sapien League's vans. The X-Men manage to beat them, X-23 kills one in cold blood to force the other to speak. Nightcrawler is outraged by Laura's killing. Psylocke is upset as she realizes Wolverine, X-23 and Angel are keeping something from the rest of them. Betsy, Kurt and Peter keep asking who are they, but the X-Forcers don't give them an answer. Wolverine then reveals the secret of X-Force to the three, but they have to continue on with their mission. Eventually the Alpha team find Hope and Cable, and they join them in their fight against the Purifiers. During the fight, Warren kills several soldiers and cuts Stryker in half. Psylocke is shocked by what she sees. Psylocke is then assigned to follow Hope with Colossus, whilst driving to their location, Psylocke senses a missile but is unable to stop it and it hits Wolverine, X-23 and Ariel's car. Later in Nebraska, the Alpha Team finally reaches Cable and Hope, after Rogue and Hope leave, Alpha and Cable stay behind as a distraction to Bastion. While being attacked by armored soldiers and a jet. Psylocke uses her TK, to perform a fastball special with X-23, sending her to the jet so she can take it out. Later, the Alpha Team returns to Utopia. Colossus wants to get Pixie to rescue Illyana, but Betsy tells him to wait and that they'll find her. Betsy notices the look on Emma's and Scott's faces. She just asks them "Who?", but Wolverine already knows the answer: "Elf", she then attends his funeral. When Bastion is surrounding San Francisco with a giant impenetrable sphere, Psylocke tries to stop it from closing by focusing her Telekinesis but it doesn't stop it and San Francisco is trapped. Psylocke is part of a team of mutants that Cyclops gathers to hit the mainland so as to keep the order and recon. While doing so, they notice a glowing sphere near the Golden Gate bridge. Psylocke realizes this smaller sphere is a portal as she picks up readings through it, not human minds per se. Suddenly, Nimrods sentinels begin to emerge from it with orders to kill them all. Psylocke helps fight the robots, combining her telekinesis with Hellion's in order to rip a Nimrod apart. She then rushes to Julian's aid with Surge and X-23, after his hands are destroyed. Later, Scott orders Psylocke to get people far away from the sphere. She goes to the streets of San Fransisco, using a motorcycle and her telepathy in order to quickly and safely evacuate civilians. Later she helps defeat the invading Nimrods with Ice-Man and Fantomex. After, she re-joins the fight on the Golden Gate Bridge. After the Nimrods are defeated, she witnesses X-Force's return, Cable's death and Hope turning into the phoenix. After Cable's funeral, Cyclops tells Wolverine that there is no place for X-Force in the future of the X-Men. Logan agrees with him, but as soon as Cyclops leaves, he gathers his new X-Force: Archangel, Psylocke, Fantomex and Deadpool. He says there’s only one rule: No one can know. Powers and Abilities Powers Telekinesis: Psylocke can psionically manipulate the physical aspects of reality, she can also move, control, immobilize, push/attract, and levitate matter on a sub-atomic level. Psylocke is strong enough that she can psionically move massive objects from a distance, fly or levitate at high speeds, and stimulate individual molecules to generate heat. Psylocke seems to find that using her telekinesis in forceful ways is easier than in delicate ways (i.e. she can shatter a brick wall more easily than slowly levitating a pencil across a room) However, over time she displayed further control over fine matter. (For example, use her telekinesis to turning herself invisible, keeping an atomic bomb contained, destroying entire mountains, and creating a telekinetic bubble inside of a brain, & expand the bubble) *'Telekinetic Force-Fields': Psylocke can use her telekinesis to create force-fields of various sizes and strengths that can deflect, decelerate, or repel attacks. *'Telekinetic Blasts': Psylocke can release extremely powerful blasts or bursts made of telekinetic force that on the lowest level stun targets but on the highest level can destroy entire mountains. *'Telekinetic Weapons': Psylocke, since before, showed great versatility over her telekinesis, in which she uses to construct psionic weapons that can damage a target either physically, mentally or both in some point. She showed skill in using creating multiple types of psionic weapons that differ in size, length and power which she uses in combat. *'Telekinetic Katana ': Psylocke can manifest Telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psi-energy, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and sever the bonds between molecules, and at its highest level, her katanas can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. She can also use her swords to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. Psylocke's telekinetic manifestations produce visible radiance in the physical world.Thus, she can use her psychic katana as a makeshift light source in areas of darkness. *''Telekinetic Crossbow: As of late, Psylocke has been showing even more versatility when it comes to her psionic constructs. She has been seen creating psi-bows and arrows. She has created psi-crossbows with a rope attached that allows not just her to swing on it, but other people as well. *Telekinetic Bow and Arrow: Psylocke has the ability to create a bow and arrow made of telekinetic energy that can pierce through armor or damage the target mentally or physically on contact. *Telekinetic Spiked Flail: She can manifest a psionic spiked flail which weighs ninety pounds she used to save a baby to destroy the wall. *''T'elekinetic Whip:'' Psylocke can generate a whip made from psionic energy, as shown during her fight with Beast. *Telekinetic Spikes:' Psylocke can create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *Telekinetic Claws: As an extension of her psionic constructs she is able to create claws like X23's but made of pure psionic energy which can affect the target physically, and also to slice through armor. *Telekinetically Enhanced Conditions: Uses her telekinesis to enhance her speed, strength, agility, awareness, durability, healing, and fighting skills to incredible levels. *Telekinetic Healing:'' Psylocke has the ability use her telekinetic energy to heal herself and others at a extremely rapid rate. She can enhance her telekinetic healing to the point of which she can instantly heal from almost any injury. *''Telekinetic Matter Alteration: Psylocke can telekinetically rearrange/rebuild matter on a sub-atomic level. She can also capable of psionically alter her clothing at will, and alter/change matter on a sub-atomic level *'Psycho-Blasts': Psylocke could shoot a focused beam of telepathic energy at an opponent, knocking them physically while attacking them mentally. This blast was powerful enough to pierce the psi-proof helmet of Juggernaut, a feat Professor X couldn't accomplish upon his first encounter. '''Empathy': Psylocke has the ability to control, interpret, negate, and replicate the emotions of other sentient beings. She can also create empathetic shields and be empowered by the emotions of herself or others. She can also manipulate emotional energies or can augment her powers through emotions. Telepathy: Psylocke is an extremely powerful telepathy with a variety of abilities. She can use her telepathy in many different ways like Mind Communication, Mind Reading, projecting her thoughts over vast distances, etc. At close range, Psylocke can manipulate any number of minds at once. Psylocke's psychic powers can bypass numerous resistances and immunities. *'Telepathic Tracking': Enhanced psionic senses enabled her to track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they posed a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. *'Telepathic Scanning:' She can scan large areas and detect threats in her vicinity. She can also detect the psyches of the inhabitants of a city to learn of their status, condition or intentions. *'Telepathic Cloak': She was able to mask her presence from others. Her abilities could go of undetected and were very difficult to track, even by very powerful telepaths such as Shadow King. She could extend these defenses to others around her as well. *'Psychic Immunity: '''Psylocke has been shown to have an immunity to all psionic manipulation such as mind reading, illusions, hypnosis, telepathy, etc. She also is immune to all reality warping abilities and some magical manipulations. *'Psy Blades': Described as "the focused totality of her psychic powers," by intensely channeling and focusing her psionic powers to her hands to create “psychic blades”, razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which were said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of her powers which she plunged into the minds of her targets directly, which she often used to disrupt the neurons of her foes by driving the glowing "blade" of mental energy into their skulls. It is able to kill. *'Mind Control': Capable of controlling the minds of others, put others to sleep, hypnosis, reprogram or reorder the minds of sentient beings, alter or modify others memories, and control/increase/or negate another mutants powers. *'Telepathic Illusions': She had the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that were not truly happening. *'Mental Paralysis': Ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *'Amnesia': Could erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *'Telepathic Possession : Psylocke is able to possess the mind of others as use it as her own. She can also transfer her mind and powers into another persons body and use it as her own. *'''Psionic Inundation Waves: Could project waves of telepathic force that usually have the form of a butterfly which have no physical effects but which could affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness or even death. *'Telepathic Force': Psylocke can use telepathic energy to create telepathic force blasts that can instantly incapitate or kill sentient beings. *'Astral Projection': Psylocke can project herself astral form from her body and onto astral planes or physical planes and can freely manipulate the astral plane at will. In the astral plane, she could mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Under the effects of the Crimson Dawn her astral form was normally undetectable. Shadow Teleportation: Psylocke could use shadows as teleportation gates that can herself and others to anywhere in mere seconds. Although this form of teleportation was not as controlled or precise as variations of teleportation used by others, it could cover infinite distances; on one occasion she transported the X-Men from America to Africa in a few seconds. Precognition: Psylocke has limited precognitive abilities which occasionally allow her to envision probable future events, or to see quick flashes of the immediate future. These visions are random and infrequent, however, and she had no control over them. Umbrakinesis: '''Psylocke can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows which allows her to create and dispel shields and control areas of total darkness, Umbrageous Teleportation, Shadow Aura, Shadow Cloaking, Shadow Stealth, and Umbrageous Astral Form. '''Psychic Bomb Generation: Psylocke can create and launch bombs out of psionic energy, having great effects on the opponent's mind or generate massive explosions made of pure psionic force. Psychic Lightning Manipulation: As a telepath, Psylocke can manipulate psionic electrical energy. She can also generate powerful psionic blasts that disrupt electrical energies, including the natural bio-electric field of the human brain or the electrical systems of machinery. Psychic Energy Manipulation: Psylocke is so strong, she can freely manipulate, generate, or absorb mental energies which allow her to release powerful psi-waves, generate psychic shields, use psionic abilities in attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, Psionic Projection, Psychic Manipulation, and release bolts of pure psychic energy that can stun, injure or kill. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Psylocke has been classified as a master martial artist, though the specific fighting arts she has mastered have never been revealed. Presumably, as a ninja, she is skilled in various Ninjutsu techniques such as Taijutsu and Ninjaken. Even though she is known as a ninja and worked for The Hand as one, her fighting skills and techniques far surpass those of the average Hand ninja or Crimson Dawn Undercloak. Her skills have been said to rival those of a ninja master. Master Telepathic Combatant: As a telepath, Psylocke used to take advantage of her powers in a fight by reading her opponents' movements seconds before they made them, giving her the opportunity to counter-attack faster, and she could also use her telepathy to mask her presence from other people, humans and super-humans alike. She also used to create telepathic illusions to distract her enemies while fighting them and as a ninja, she used her psychic knife to incapacitate her opponents without killing them, though she has less inhibitions about doing so and will if necessary. Advanced Telekinetic Combatant: As a telekinetic, she often used her powers to augment her strength, durability, agility, and speed, which made her fighting skills so strong that she was able to match and even outmatch other superhumanly strong opponents like a holographic version of Sabretooth in the Danger Room. Psylocke was also able to match Rogue’s attacks during a training session, despite the fact that Rogue had greatly enhanced speed and strength at the time. Strength level Betsy possesses the normal human strength of a woman her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. She can increase her strength to incredible levels by bolstering it with her telekinetic abilities. Paraphernalia Equipment Captain Britain Costume: Her Captain Britain costume gave her superhuman strength, flight and a force field. She has sometimes worn lightweight armor. Trivia *In her original body, Betsy Braddock was a natural blonde. *In New Mutants Volume 1 Annual 2, Betsy makes her first appearance in American comics. *Betsy still has the knowledge of Kwannon's body. *Psylocke and Cypher were mutually attracted to each other, but nothing ever came of it. Probably due to the major age gap, which is illegal. *When Psylocke was in Kwannon's body she was attracted to Cyclops, and mentally manipulated him to be attracted to her, but nothing ever came of it. She later admitted to Jean that this was due to the presence of Kwannon's lingering personality traits in her mind, but that she did in fact find Cyclops attractive. *Psylocke was involved in a long term relationship with Angel, but they broke up when they realized they were too different. *Psylocke was involved in a relationship with Thunderbird up until her death. *Psylocke and Beast flirted with one another in X-Treme X-Men Vol 1. It was revealed in the same comic that Dr. McCoy had a crush on Betsy when she was a supermodel. *Though Psylocke's earlier costumes were considered to be basically modest, she has been known lately for her unusually revealing costumes; a habit she shares with Emma Frost. *Although being a member of the X-Men, in X-Men: The Last Stand, Psylocke made a minor appearance as a villain. *As Betsy and Kwannon had merged mind, powers and body, Pyslocke's body has the appearance of a curvy partial-Asian mostly-Caucasian woman. Category:Living Category:X-Men Category:X-Force Category:Female Characters Category:Utopians Category:Martial Arts Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleporters Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Astral Projection Category:Force Field Category:Krakoans